


Heaven In Sodom

by PatientA



Series: Heaven In Sodom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Kink, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: 他知道自己的體內住了一隻蛇，但Harry拒絕承認。





	Heaven In Sodom

**Author's Note:**

> 【00：00】7.31伏哈only生日贺创作活动
> 
> 平行魔法界設定，HP在愛的圍繞下長大，TR也不是黑魔王。  
> 由於上Tag跟警告會破壞這篇文章的氣氛跟樂趣，所以我就不上精細的警告了⋯這樣的描寫手法是我的喜好。
> 
> ⚠️希望不喜歡強迫車、或是觀看到一半想要放棄、產生任何衝動時，建議可以先拉到最下面的後記看第一句說明，如果能接受請再請看下去，或點左上離開，總之，這是一篇真的有些重口味的PWP文(嚴重懷疑自己這樣當第一棒真的可以嗎？？我應該可以挑戰活動中最下流)

他知道自己的體內住了一隻蛇，但他拒絕承認。

Harry發現他正躺在黑暗之中，只能聽見自己急促而響亮的呼吸聲，他醒來後已經維持這樣的狀態很久了，直到他從意識朦朧中逐漸取回他的神智。他不知道究竟發生了什麼，只能盡力抑制自己內心因為混亂而湧出的恐慌，他試圖讓自己冷靜下來——至少該慶幸自己臉上的特製面具不會脫落，不會有人知道他的真實身份，但這仍無法減輕他的焦慮。

他的慌張不是沒有原因的，他不只在醒來後發現自己失去的視力，他還發現自己失去了更多的東西——像是他身上的衣物、以及他四肢的自由。

他能感覺到身下柔軟而絹細的布料，摸起來像是他小時候曾幫母親洗過的絲質手絹，而束縛住他腕踝處的織物也是一樣的質地，他以一種過於暴露的姿勢被置於柔軟的物體之上。骨骼分明的消瘦背脊貼著柔軟的物體，然而雙足之上的束縛讓他的下半身不得不以一種毫無廉恥的姿勢大張著腿被懸吊在空中。同時他也能感覺到一種像是野獸一樣的視線，正沿著他汗濕的皮膚爬行，就像是一隻冰冷的蛇蜿蜒在他的肢體表面，讓他無法抑制地顫抖著，卻不知道是因為恐慌又或是其他的什麼情緒所導致。

他聽到了有什麼人離開座椅的聲響，伴隨著低沈的陌生嗓音在房間的另一端響起：「醒過來了嗎？」

Harry花了一段時間才想起來那是Riddle的聲音。

他的思緒湧回昏迷前的段落，再過幾天就是七月底，他的十七歲生日，他在雙胞胎的耳語中聽到了那個活動——Heaven In Sodom將舉辦一場蒙面酒會——Harry一直都有耳聞Knockturn Alley中有一個知名的同志酒吧，跟保守的Diagon Alley不同，倫敦中較為有趣——不可否認也因為裡頭的荒淫活動，格外聲明敗壞——的酒吧都集中在Knockturn Alley之中，而「索多瑪裡的天堂」更是其中的佼佼者，它保障了那些渴望不同興趣與遊樂的人一個安全且隱私的場所，只要你想要隱瞞自己的身份，可以在門口保鑣那索取一個無法被摘除的面具，盡情享樂後再把那些荒唐留在店裡後離去。

正是在聽到那消息的時候，他心底的蛇又忍不住蠢蠢欲動，慫恿著他前往，而直到Harry走進昏暗的酒吧之中，他才感到些許的後悔。

但這是他最後的機會了，他已經入選了魁地奇球隊，等到他畢業後他將再也沒有機會能嘗試一些潛伏在他心底深處良久的渴望，那些讓他感到羞恥，卻難以抗拒的慾望、他一直不願意承認的部分——而那隻蛇是如此的躁動難安，他需要一次機會去安撫它，他叮囑著自己一但這夜過去他將再也不會放縱他內心深處的蛇掌控他，一邊戴上門衛給的金色面具。

Harry緊張地端著從路過侍者手中隨手拿的酒杯，他從未自己一個人到過這種地方，他不知道該找一個座位坐下或是在吧檯邊屈就——不，吧台邊太像是一種宣示，一種等待著人上鉤的獵物姿態，而他不想花時間應付那些人，他想要時間觀察周遭的人選，仔細挑選他想要的對象——最終他決定走向沙發區，他向角落一處空著的位置走去，卻在拐過彎後發現柱子後頭被隱住的人影。

一名高瘦的男子背對著入口坐在環狀沙發的一端，一個如果不走過來絕不會有人發現的位置，他要不是在等人，就是希望沒人會來打擾自己，不管是哪一種，顯然他都對這場活動毫無興趣。然而Harry已經太靠近桌邊才發現這不是一張空著的桌子，他來不及假裝經過只能硬生生承接著那人不滿的視線。

那個眼神危險又殘酷，帶著一種冰冷又拒人於千里之外的味道，讓Harry的背脊冒出了冷汗，但他體內的蛇卻因此發出了興奮的嘶聲，在他的胃中蠕動著，他一下子就明白了——這正是他想要找的對象。所以他無視了自己理智的大腦中嗡嗡作響的警告聲，露出了笑容：「你好，我可以坐下嗎？」

男人沒有說話，只是透過漆黑的面具由上到下打量著他，他的視線沿著Harry的腰線滑落到臀部，充斥著露骨的審視意味，最終他深幽的眸子回到了男孩的臉上，皺了皺眉頭：「未成年？」

他忍不住感到臉上一熱，暗自慶幸自己的面龐被面具覆蓋：「剛成年。」

「代號？」對方側了側頭，顯然允許自己坐下，Harry悄悄鬆了一口氣，坐到了男人的對面：「Lightning (閃電)。」

「Riddle(謎語)。」伴隨簡短的回應，男人百無聊賴地玩著手中的酒杯，像是對Harry完全沒有興趣一樣，男孩忍不住猜想，他要不是個老手，要不就是真的對這裡發生的一切毫無興致。他注意到了Riddle有一雙漂亮的手，骨節修長分明，但那不是他選擇他的原因，他的本能警告他眼前這人非常危險，而這想法讓他體內的蛇不住躁動著。對方這種無聊的姿態，更讓他忍不住猜想他是否是這裡的常客，因為黑髮男人顯然不像他一樣在這裡感到不自在與緊張。

他記得那之後與男人的每一個談話內容，但他卻不知道對方是什麼時候把他弄昏的——不可能是魔杖，因為他一直有在注意他的魔杖口袋——也許是那杯酒，該死的，他應該注意自己的飲料有沒有離開過他的視線範圍的，但他從未一人獨自出來喝酒過，他沒認真想過該把這件事情放在心上，他又不是個女孩。

一只手沿著他小腿處向下撫摸的舉動驚醒了他，讓他從回憶中回到現實，Riddle帶著笑的嗓音現在離得很近：「還在犯迷糊？」

「我現在很清醒。」他的聲音比自己想像中還要沙啞，讓他忍不住咽了口唾沫：「你是怎麼把我弄昏的？」

「你應該多注意你喝下去的飲料。」所以果然是那杯飲料在他不注意的時候被動了手腳，是什麼時候發生的？也許是那個吻——他們為了確認彼此的相性所做的測試——那時候Riddle粗暴地把他推擠在沙發上頭，微涼的手指揉亂了他的頭髮，舌頭猛烈的攻勢讓Harry幾乎無法呼吸，只能攀附著對方的襯衫熱情的回應，他那時侯沒空注意男人另一隻手在做什麼，可能正是那個分神的空檔他的飲料就被加了料，Harry不能確定。

「看來我不夠盡力，你還有時間分心。」Riddle輕輕捏了捏他的小腿，興許是在表達不滿，男孩忍不住扭動了身子想躲開那又疼又癢的感受，卻在下一秒一隻冰冷的手捉住了他仍軟著的性器，讓他發出了一聲驚呼。

Riddle的動作一點都不輕柔，用力的擠握有著幾分懲罰的意味，帶著些許的疼痛，Harry從鼻子裡發出哼哼聲，像是抽噎的幼犬一樣的嗓音並沒有得到憐憫，帶著繭的手指推揉著柔軟的表皮，在敏感的海綿體上滑動著，連帶著下面的囊袋都被拉扯上去，但這份痛苦卻同時帶來了Harry從未體驗過的快感，他在黑暗中想像著對方骨節分明的修長手指包覆著自己陰莖的樣子，血液不受控制地湧到了被男人掌控的所在：「⋯放開我！」

「不愧是年輕人，身體是如此地敏感⋯」濕滑的觸感貼上了他的小腿內側，伴隨著幾個刺痛的啃咬，男孩意識到那是Riddle正在舔舐著他的皮膚，想像著那個畫面，他的勃起不但變得更硬了，還富有活力地戳刺著對方的手掌心，讓Harry忍不住弓起脊背大聲喘息著：「不、不要——」

他曾自己手淫過，但這跟那截然不同，男人的手彷彿帶著一種魔力，如此輕易便撩起了他體內的慾望——跟他自己胡亂快速套弄的動作不同，Riddle的手指仔細地照顧著他陰莖的每一寸皮膚、甚至每一個緊握的動作都伴隨著拇指在頂端的摩擦，Harry在無邊無際的黑暗裡顫抖著，感覺自己體內的蛇瘋狂地在他的腹中游走著，嘶聲著想要更多。

他從不知道自己竟會如此渴望著疼痛，每一下的擠壓都讓他發出哭聲，快感與痛覺一併累積，逐漸成了一種過載的痛苦，他知道自己就快要去了，無法自己地擺動著懸在半空的臀部，追逐更多的快樂以求解放，然而就在他急切地把發疼的勃起戳入對方手中的時候，男人卻鬆開了對他慾望的掌控。Harry忍不住發出了一聲野獸似的悲鳴，他充血的耳膜止不住地嗡嗡作響，滾燙的液體淌落臉頰，他這才意識到自己已經淚流滿面。

他感覺到柔軟的物體貼上他的面龐，溫熱的氣息吐在他敏感的皮膚上頭，緊接著醉人的嗓音在他耳邊響起：「噓⋯真正快樂的事情還沒開始呢，別那麼快就去了，小閃電(Tiny Lightning)。」

Riddle的手沿著他發燙的皮膚爬行，嘴唇則從相反的方向向下遊走，沿著接觸的軌跡Harry猜到了他的目標，他繃緊敏感的身子想要逃離，卻只能在織物的束縛下徒勞掙扎，他聽見了男人低低的笑聲，儘管他被剝奪了視覺，他仍能想像自己正處於一種多麼羞於見人的樣貌：下半身被掛在空中且渾身赤裸，挺立的慾望隨著掙扎的動作甩動著。

這種想像讓他感覺自己渾身上下更熱了，但他看不見自己的皮膚是不是也因此通紅。

「我們來玩些更有趣的事情怎麼樣？我的男孩。」Riddle吻上了他的心臟處，在那裡低語著，他喉結的震動離Harry的乳首是那麼的近，卻又沒真的碰觸到他，男孩沈吟著，色厲內荏的瞪視著聲音傳來的方向，即便他不知道對方看不看得見：「滾開！」

「我喜歡你試圖反抗的樣子。」男人笑了，等到笑聲停止的時候，Harry聽到了一種古怪的嘶嘶聲，像是蛇在吐信一樣的聲響突兀地響起，讓他一瞬間產生了這是他體內的蛇所製造出的聲響的念頭，在他想通前，一股柔軟的觸感貼上他的唇瓣，Riddle柔情似水地啃咬著他的嘴唇，寵溺地說著讓他繃緊身子的話語：「讓我們看看這能不能擊潰你，男孩。」

Harry知道男人正在看著自己，他猜想是因為失去視覺而讓他其他感官變得如此敏感，男孩吞了一口唾沫，清晰而堅定地回應：「⋯我是不會求饒的。」

「很好，讓我們拭目以待，我的小閃電。」Riddle又笑了，他舔了舔他的嘴唇，像是某種貓科動物在表達愛意，但Harry可不會忘了那也可能是一種危險的肉食生物，而他不願示弱：「我不是你的。」

「⋯現在還不是，但很快就會是了。」Harry感覺到有什麼重量從左腳處的織物上傳來，猛地一陣冰冷的觸感爬行上他的腳裸，像是金屬物一樣滑膩細長的物體貼上他熾熱的肌膚，沿著他的腿爬行向下，他的驚呼被男人吞入口中，比沙發上更粗暴猛烈的吻撲面而來，讓男孩沒有辦法專注感受究竟是什麼正沿著他的皮膚蜿蜒而下。Riddle一隻手埋入他的髮中用力拉扯著，讓他不得不仰頭吞下來自男人的唾液，另一隻微涼的手掐上他的乳尖，讓男孩在接吻途中發出了一聲驚叫，更讓他感到驚恐的是，有什麼細小又冰冷的東西鑽入了從未被造訪過的後穴，他在Riddle強勢的吻中發出抗議聲，唾液沿著唇齒相接處流下，他一抓到空隙便扭過頭斷開兩人的接觸，喘息了幾下後急促地問到：「 **那** 是什麼？」

「一個會讓你愉快的魔法小道具。」Riddle啃著他的耳垂，接著帶笑親吻他顫抖的眼瞼，那冰冷的物體仍慢慢地推進他體內，讓Harry繃緊了身體，而男人的補充一點都不能讓他感到安心：「——我能保證那不是活的。」

一股冰涼的液體灌入他的腸道之中，冷得讓男孩一陣哆嗦，Riddle輕輕撫摸著他的頭髮，親吻著他的頸項，像是在安撫他，他在想這是否是種「屠夫的溫柔」，因為此刻他感覺自己就是隻沾板上等待被宰殺的獵物，他好不容易才從屏息中緩過氣來：「 **那** 又是什麼？」

「潤滑液，那會讓你不那麼疼——看。」隨著Riddle的話語，那冰塊一樣的物體鑽得更深了，Harry能感覺到那東西大部分仍纏繞在自己的大腿上，猶如手指一樣粗細的部分則埋在自己體內，它漸漸深入，沒入的部分逐漸加粗，像是一個圓錐體，讓他感覺自己像是一個在受刑的中世紀女巫，正被某種木樁貫穿，他緊張地喘息著，一陣濕熱的觸感忽地包裹上了他右邊的乳尖，讓他忍不住發出一聲羞恥的呻吟聲。

他聽到了嘖嘖作響的吸吮聲，意識到Riddle正在舔咬自己的乳頭，而他從不知道男人的乳房也可以如此的敏感，粗糙的指腹更壓上另一邊，被掐緊的疼痛讓他必須咬緊下唇才能忍住更多羞恥的嗚咽聲脫口而出，然而Riddle的舌頭如此靈活地繞著他的乳暈轉圈，並不時啃咬著被吸到溫熱口腔中的尖端，讓Harry感覺自己的血液又湧向了下方，讓他無限接近想要射精的感覺。

這成功地轉移了他對自己後穴的注意力，他腦海的邊緣意識到那不知名的東西正在他的腸道裡進進出出，但那都不重要了，他的陰莖腫得發疼，需要更多的愛撫與關注，然而Riddle卻像玩弄女人一樣只專注於褻玩他的乳房，他想讓他碰碰自己挺立的陰莖，卻只能發出不成調的哭聲，他的臀部上下擺動著，讓原本埋在他體內的東西滑了出去，Riddle停下動作，Harry能感受到自己濕潤的乳尖在過度的刺激後在冰冷的空氣中隱隱作痛，他不知道男人打算做些什麼，只能企圖併攏雙腿以求摩擦自己灼人的慾望，卻徒勞無功。

「你真的是⋯」男人的聲音變得如此沙啞，他幾乎能在他的語氣中嚐到飢渴，他能聽到對方粗重的喘息，然後又是蛇一樣的嘶嘶聲，某種粗大冰冷的東西取代了原本的圓錐體，鑽入了他的體內，被撐開的疼痛與凍人的溫度讓Harry清醒了過來，他扭動著身子企圖逃離那未知的東西，卻反而讓它越陷越深，他感受到自己濕熱的內壁包裹著一個三角形的前端，然後是稍微細一些的長柱體，就像是他正在吞吐一個活生生的陽具一樣。而意識到那東西纏繞在他腿上的剩餘部分有多粗長，讓男孩感到的只有恐懼：「 **出、讓它出去！** 」

「你確定？它會讓你很愉快，你還沒有——」「 **我不——我不是任你擺佈的一隻狗！** 」Harry大聲的說著，他喘著氣等待著，在黑暗中感受下身被慢慢開拓的感覺，他害怕得幾乎都要痿了，男人的沈默讓他感到不安，他舔了舔嘴唇，忍住咒罵的慾望，在他準備開口詛咒Riddle前，一聲嘆息鑽入了他的耳朵裡，讓他感到無比欣慰的是，那冰冷的物體隨之鬆開，連帶著體內的部分也一併滑了出去，發出響亮的水聲：「你是對的，你可比畜生要珍貴多了。」

微涼的手撫上了他的膝蓋，他聽見了拉鍊拉開以及扯動皮帶扣的聲音，意識到Riddle一直是衣著整齊的這件事情讓他忍不住發熱，某種熱燙的物體貼到他的股間，男孩馬上便明白了那是男人的陽物，他下意識地咽了口唾沫，聽到對方低沈的嗓音在他上方傳來：「我也必須承認，你讓人難以忍耐。」

「現在，你將成為我的。」

粘膩的呻吟在那粗大擠進體內時阻斷了Harry的抗議，那物體比起方才的「玩具」要炙熱得多了，男孩現在感覺自己就像是在被一根烙鐵棍所貫穿一樣。Riddle愉悅的沉吟聲迴盪在他耳畔，兩手沿著大腿向下扣住男孩的髖骨，穩定而殘酷地把自己塞進濕潤的甬道之中：「啊、啊——」

「你把我吸得真緊，親愛的。」男人喘息著，不等Harry適應便開始抽插了起來，他先淺淺地挪動著，像是在品嚐一道前菜一樣，仔細地開拓男孩的身體，Harry幾乎覺得自己能在腦海中描摹出那個形狀，Riddle的陰莖實在是太粗長了，他能感覺到隨著每一次的挺入，那肉體鑽進他體內的深度都在增加，在他以為這就是終點的下一刻，又更深地掘進他體內，讓他發出不成調的哀鳴：「不、你太大了⋯」

讓他驚恐的是，男人的陰莖隨著他的求饒又變得更大了一些，這讓他忍不住眼皮一跳，開始瘋狂地搖頭，回應他的是濕熱的吐息襲捲上他的胸膛，Riddle又開始啃咬他的胸口，舔弄他敏感的乳首，雙手更用力地揉捏起男孩結實的股瓣，Harry哭得更大聲了：「停下⋯啊、出去！」

「說謊，你的小嘴正緊緊地咬著我不放呢，我可感受不到你在拒絕我。」男人把手伸到他的膝窩處握住，向下壓，讓他的肛門朝天暴露，並加快了抽送的速度，這個角度讓他的雄性象徵能更深的操進男孩的小穴之中，濕黏的肌膚貼在Harry的耳畔，他能聽見Riddle粗重的喘息吹撫在他的耳廓處，男人絲毫不掩飾的呻吟聲讓他臉龐發燒：「你這⋯禽獸⋯ **強姦犯——** 」

「我是強姦犯的話，那被我操得這麼爽的你又是什麼？」Riddle啃咬著他的耳朵，低沈的笑聲震動他的鼓膜，男人的其中一隻手握上的男孩的慾望，因為後穴麻癢的感受，Harry的陰莖又翹了起來，在兩人的小腹間摩擦，留下濕漉漉的痕跡，他不知道自己該不該慶幸他什麼都看不見，他不敢想像現在自己究竟會是如何不堪入目的淫亂樣貌：「這麼興奮，真是隻發情的母貓。」

Harry從嘴角裡擠出幾個咒罵，卻在體內某處被Riddle的龜頭狠狠擦過時拔高了音調，那種夾雜著痠痛的快感猛烈得讓人無法招架，他的內壁整個緊縮了起來，繳緊了男人的硬物，他的眼睛又湧出了淚水，口水伴著嗚噎的哭聲沿著嘴角流淌而下。Riddle低聲咒罵，粗暴地啃咬起他的脖子，那刺痛的感覺讓Harry懷疑那傷口深可見血，但他很快就沒辦法集中注意力在其他地方，只能在男人精準殘酷的戳刺之下顫抖著哭泣。

他感覺自己就快到了，快感像浪潮一樣累積，而他就快被拍死在礁石之上，男人快速地咕噥了一句咒語，光線刺入Harry的視野，長時間沒見光的眼睛在柔和的光線中依然被刺激得睜不開眼睛，湧出了更多生理的淚水，碧綠的眼睛在昏暗的光線中看見自己的身體被彎成了不可思議的角度，深紅色的陽具在泛紅的軟肉中翻湧著，擠出白色的水沫，Riddle正伏在他上方，蒼白的胸膛染上了紅暈，就像是一座大理石雕像被賦予了生命，又或是吸血鬼變回了人類，美麗的讓他移不開視線。

意識到這一切都是因為自己，讓男孩忍不住感到一股興奮，他能感覺到他體內的蛇正狂躁的湧動著，隨時準備要進攻飽餐一頓。不知道是不是被看破了心思，男人解開了束縛著Harry的絲綢手銬，男孩的手攀上那泛著薄紅的蒼白背脊，扣住山峰一般的肩夾骨，湊過去與俯下身的男人接吻，他們追逐著彼此的舌尖，就像是在互相狩獵，直到Harry在窒息的暈眩中攀向高峰。白濁沾滿了男人的小腹、接著流淌自己滿身，在從未體驗過的極致高潮中，一股熱流湧進他不斷收縮著的腸道之中，Riddle的精液燙傷了他的內壁似地，在男孩體內深處烙下一道道痕跡。

* * *

在一片白光之中Harry喘息著，他不知道自己因為高潮而失去意識有多久，只知道時間久到足夠Riddle穿好衣服，變回原本衣冠楚楚的樣貌，男人正站在床邊俯視著他，就像是在欣賞一件藝術品，那種眼神讓回過神的Harry感到有些尷尬，但卻不討厭。

「你需要一杯熱茶嗎？還是咖啡？」Harry點點頭表示同意，看著Riddle修長的手指揮舞魔杖，自己仍然大張著腿躺在床鋪上休憩，全然沒有半分動彈的慾望。直到男人伸出來手來幫助他，他才回握對方的手坐起來，Riddle禮貌地保持著一個適當的距離，就像是他們兩個方才並沒有狠狠地幹過一場一樣，然而Harry卻不得不在下一刻羞紅了臉，意識到濕潤的液體正沿著他的腸壁緩緩下流，沾濕了臀部下方的床單。

他不知道男人是怎麼做到的，他現在看起來就像是個彬彬有禮又有些疏離的紳士，讓Harry難以跟方才口出穢言的下流樣貌多做聯想，Riddle甚至連黑髮都撥到腦後梳理整齊，半點沒有剛經歷過劇烈運動的樣態。

男孩接過了對方遞過來的熱茶，溫熱的飲料良好地平撫了他的緊張跟亢奮，他不自在地挪動了雙腿，意識到男人射了多少精液在他體內，這才抿了抿唇，盡力不讓自己的語氣帶著責難意味：「藥物使用不在我們談論的腳本內容當中。」

「我有跟你確認過，是否要使用非預期性的開頭營造逼真度，而你同意了。」男人謹慎地回應著，讓Harry不怎麼情願地承認，Riddle的這個舉動確實更好的營造出了強迫跟犯罪的氛圍，而他剛剛渾身上下都因此更加亢奮，他的身體證明了他心底其實喜歡這個點子。

「⋯你使用的道具到底是什麼？」他垂下眼睛轉移了話題，感覺自己的胃裡沈澱著石頭以及那隻吃飽饜足的蛇，羞於承認自己享受在黑暗中被陌生人侵犯的念頭，繞過了那個討論，問出了他情事中最大的疑問。

男孩閃躲的舉動讓他沒看到男人如饑似渴的眼神，只注意到那修長的手從床邊地上拾起了什麼，遞到了他面前。

「朋友送給我的小玩意兒。」Harry定睛一看，發現那是一柄銀蛇權杖，隨著Riddle發出的一種嘶嘶聲響，那權杖突然活了過來，像一隻蛇一樣吐著蛇信遊到他的腿上，讓他猛地把它甩到地上去：「——你、蛇有點太超過了！這不是我想像中會出現的⋯道具使用。」

意識到那曾在他體內模仿陽具的動作進出過，並且之後將被男人時常握在手中使用，男孩就忍不住臉紅，他再次慶幸自己的臉上戴著面具，他不知道Riddle有沒有注意到他的窘迫，但男人並沒有把視線鎖在他的臉上，只是理解地點了點頭，低沈的嗓音帶著種誘人的魔力：「我有注意到你有些緊張，但很難辨別是否只是一種興奮反應，直到你用了燈號，我才給出回饋。」

「⋯我沒有責怪你的意思，只是、我真的沒想過道具可以這麼⋯有壓迫感。」Harry忍不住回想起自己高叫著「我不是任你擺佈的一隻狗」的場面，他彷彿還能在自己體內回憶起那冰冷的物體蠕動的觸感。

「我以為這是你想要的，被強迫、被侵犯、被逼至極限⋯儘管我覺得你剛剛並沒有認真反抗。」男人挑了挑眉，Harry不得不注意到他有一對突出的眉骨，這讓他忍不住猜測那下面的眼睛是否如他想像一般深邃，而那正被黑色的面具藏在後頭。他趕緊甩開這個念頭把臉埋進杯子裡，假裝自己在喝茶，含糊地咕噥著：「但我第一次嘗試從後面⋯那對我來說太過⋯刺激了。」

這個舉動讓他錯失了Riddle虹膜放大的瞬間，但他注意到了對方壓低的嗓音，那愉悅的語調帶著種穿透靈魂的邪惡意味，讓他忍不住心裡發顫：「我的小閃電竟然是第一次？但你表現得很好⋯⋯我相信我讓你很享受？我的男孩。」

「我不是你的，記得麼？我不想要D/S的部分。」Harry指正著，他不喜歡扮演奴隸或是主人，就算他確實時常幻想被人壓在地上侵犯的場景，他仍認為性應該是種兩方平等的享受。男孩發覺自己的語氣過於嚴厲，作為彌補他轉而緊張地補充道：「但你真的讓我很舒服，我之前還沒有靠後面高潮過。」

Riddle笑了，儘管自那場性愛結束過後他都沒有隨意地碰觸他，、或對他做什麼踰矩的事，Harry仍始終覺得他在挑逗他，而他不想承認男人的笑聲令他覺得十分性感：「⋯你真的很大膽，你知道嗎。」

那雙帶著笑意跟寵暱的黑眸裡映出了自己完整的倒影，讓男孩忍不住產生了一種對方十分喜愛自己的錯覺：「一隻小獅子，我猜？」

「⋯你肯定是一條狡猾的毒蛇。」Harry沒有回答他，只是閃爍著眼睛掩飾性地打算站起身，卻因為一陣突如其來的酸軟，往前摔在伸出手接住他的Riddle懷裡：「小心點，小閃電，我怕是玩得太過頭了一些，你應當再多休息一會兒。」

淡淡的古龍水味從男人的懷抱裡傳來，讓Harry有些暈頭轉向，接著一股溫熱的液體從他股間猛地湧出，沿著他的大腿一路向下，他慌亂地想遮掩，又有些惱怒，但是是他自己事前同意Riddle想射在他體內的要求的，他不該為男人射了自己一肚子而怪罪他。但對方顯然發現了他的窘境，他聽見上方傳來男人帶著歉意的告罪：「我想我該先幫你清理一下，鑑於你是第一次，你可能不知道把精液留在體內不太好。」

那雙微涼的手沿著他的腰窩往下滑入柔軟的臀瓣中間，骨骼分明的手指順暢地鑽進男孩的甬道之中，讓他忍不住發出細小的哼哼聲，他的雙腿因為過載的刺激顫抖著，無法支撐自己身體的重量。Harry只能緊緊地攀附著Riddle的襯衫，感受兩根靈巧的指頭在敏感的腸壁裡摳挖著，隨著讓人面紅耳赤的咕啾聲響，黏稠的液體不斷流下，沾濕了被撞紅的大腿間。男孩喘息著把臉埋在對方的胸膛裡，不敢看對方臉上的表情，並在心底詛咒自己的生澀，直到穴口再也流不出東西了，男人才在他的耳邊低聲說出了清潔的咒語。

Harry低聲道謝，接過Riddle遞來的衣服胡亂穿上，不知道自己是否該對對方的無動於衷、又或是自己的動搖感到失望。身軀被布料包裹的安全感讓他略為安穩，在扣上袖子的扣子時他遲疑地摸了摸自己的手腕，注意到上頭沒有留下被束縛住的痕跡，就連他剛剛穿上褲子的時候也沒在腳裸上發現任何勒痕，他心底無法抑制地對絲綢手銬的安全性感到失望。

「怎麼了？有留下痕跡嗎？」Riddle顯然注意到了他可疑的停頓，男人作勢要檢查他的手腕，卻被Harry躲開了，看著男孩有些難為情又不知道該如何解釋的模樣，黑色的眼睛玩味地眯了起來：「⋯還是我的小閃電在遺憾沒有留下任何紀念？」

「我不是——」「好好，不是我的。」綠色的眼睛瞪了他一眼，讓男人感到有些心癢難耐，但他忍住了，他知道何時該收手。

Riddle指了指自己的脖子，微笑道：「如果是痕跡的話，我在你脖子上留下了不少。」

Harry蹭地摀住了自己的脖子，上面紅腫的傷口微微凸起，貼在他粗糙的手心上，他不敢想像那裡是否一片狼籍，男孩低聲咒罵著拿出一袋東西粗暴地塞到男人的手裡，無視於對方低低的笑聲滑過心尖的那股搔癢感：「這是什麼？」

「謝禮。」他低頭看著自己的鞋尖，不敢相信自己竟然真的這麼做了，金屬叮噹的敲擊聲從對方手中傳來：「我⋯我不知道該給多少才足夠，所以——」

然而他的話語被打斷了，一隻手粗暴地掐住了他的下巴，把他提到一個略微窒息卻仍能站立的位置，黑色的眼睛冰冷又乖戾地凝視著他，冷酷無情的嗓音讓他難以想像這跟方才笑著的男人是同一個人：「你當我是什麼？男妓嗎？」

他開闔著嘴企圖解釋，然而Riddle卻不給他機會，他把錢袋粗暴地塞回他的口袋裡，魔杖杖尖下一秒便抵上了他的喉嚨：「我願意配合你的腳本操你是因為我覺得你很可愛，男孩，而不是因為我缺錢。」

「下次再試圖把錢塞給我，我就讓你下面可愛的小嘴把它們都吃回去，明白了嗎？」Harry慌張地點了點頭，在Riddle鬆開他的時候狼狽地側過身去，不願意讓對方發現自己在那些威脅的話語下又硬了幾分，他在心底低聲詛咒著自己不為人知的性癖、以及自己腹內蠢蠢欲動的那條蛇，慌張地道歉：「我⋯我很抱歉冒犯了你，我只是因為⋯你真的讓我很舒服⋯所以、我以為⋯⋯」

「⋯看在你這麼可愛的份上我原諒你。」Riddle又回復了那種百無聊賴又有些輕挑的神色，走上前來替Harry理了理被他弄亂的衣襟，接著不知從哪裡摸出了一對蛇形的領針扣，不容拒絕地扣在男孩的衣領上頭：「作為補償，收下這個，下次再來的時候記得戴上，我才能夠找得到你。」

Harry張了張嘴又閉上，在心底責怪自己對還有下一次而感到期待的念頭，他該明白這不會再有下次的，即便他們剛剛認真檢討得彷彿還能再更進一步改進也一樣——他都只打算放任自己這麼一次而已——而遇見Riddle這樣誘人的熟手已經是他最大的運氣，他不打算再嘗試第二次。

他只是⋯只是在一凡風順的人生中想嚐嚐一點被人擊潰的滋味而已，他身邊的人太寵愛他了，他從不知道被責罵、污辱或欺負是怎麼一會事，導致這一切都令他覺得十分新鮮甚至是⋯刺激。但這不代表他真的要為此賭上他的正常生活，這——即便是如此迷人的Riddle——都不值得他這麼做。

他低頭看了看那兩條伏在領間的小蛇，懷疑那是銀製的。男人顯然如他所說的那樣，並不缺乏錢財，畢竟那東西看起來很昂貴，而他就這樣隨便地送給了不知身份的陌生人作為再見的信物。這讓Harry有些為難，但卻不想要拒絕——脖子上的痕跡很快就會消失了，面具等等也必須還回去，而他希望能有一點紀念對方的東西。

他忍不住又想到最一開始見到Riddle時的想法：男人顯然是一個老手，知道收錢會讓人不舒服，所以就連送出手的東西也不是錢財。意識到不知道有多少人也像方才的他一樣在Riddle的身下呻吟求歡，Harry的心底突然湧上一股嫉妒的酸意。

他猛地搖頭甩開那些念頭，慌亂地向男人告別。

「期待下次再見，小閃電。」Riddle握住了男孩伸過來的手，興味盎然地看著對方快速在自己面上留下一個吻後狼狽逃出房間的樣子，在他身後露出了捕食者的笑容。

「Dobby。」

家庭小精靈隨著他冷酷的聲音碰的一聲出現在房間裡，畏畏縮縮地鞠躬聽候吩咐：「去讓Lucius過來。」

Riddle坐在床沿，撫摸著柔軟的床單，整個房間裡還充斥著男孩以及自己身上的麝香味，讓他忍不住深深地吸了一口氣，他原先以為讓Lucius替自己處理的產業所舉辦的節目會很無趣，卻沒想到讓自己發現了一枚尚未被打磨過的寶石。男人想到男孩在自己懷中哭著高潮的樣子，感到渾身一陣發熱。

「主人。」金髮男人匆匆進入室內，俯下身子親吻男人的鞋尖，恭敬的樣子讓Riddle心裡湧現出邪惡的滿足，真可惜他的小閃電並不喜歡BDSM中支配與臣服的部分，不然他會很樂意見到他跪在自己面前的樣子：「去調查Gryffindor學院最近幾年畢業或將畢業的男學生，把所有黑髮綠眼睛的檔案都給我交上來。」

男孩不只該多注意他喝下去的飲料，更該注意他臉上的面具，一般人確實是拿不下來的沒錯，但身為Heaven In Sodom真正的老闆，如何摘下它這點小事根本不算秘密——他輕而易舉地就知道了男孩的長相，甚至男孩完全沒發現——直到他被自己操到高潮昏迷前，臉上一直是空無一物。

他舔了舔自己的唇，勾起了邪惡的笑容，他的小閃電顯然還很抗拒於承認自己異於常人的慾望，受限於凡夫俗子的道德枷鎖之中、侷限於乏味而平庸的人生。

但他會改變這一切的。

他將會找到他，他是地下世界的君王，更知道如何像耐心的獵人一樣狩獵、像迷拉一樣迷人。他將會教導並打磨男孩關於慾望的一切，直到那顆寶石閃閃發光，並屬於他一人為止。

畢竟，他看見了對方體內潛藏著跟自己一樣的墮落之蛇。

那誘使人類品嚐禁果、墮入地獄、甚至毀了兩座城池的慾望原罪。

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，這其實是一篇有受虐性癖的HP打算付錢找人陪他玩強暴幻想作為自己的成年禮，卻不小心睡了地下世界的君王、還因此暈船、甚至被盯上，原以為只是一生一次的瘋狂回憶，最後變成未來無數次刺激玩樂的一篇BDSM文。  
> 幾乎所有的情節跟細節在事前TR都有跟HP溝通過，兩人還列了一張清單跟好幾種類型的安全詞(燈號)。TR要開始做什麼清單上比較「刺激」的事情之前，都會說開始詞，而當HP無法負荷的時候，他會因應狀況說出幾個安全詞來表達繼續、放慢或停止的意願：這場遊戲中真正在掌握情節進展的人其實是HP，回過頭去看，其實TR一直都在確認HP的狀態，有沒有覺得溫柔出水了啊。(X)  
> 而由於真實的情境模擬有助於氣氛的進入，這幾個詞是被兩人精挑細選的。(我簡直想破了頭)
> 
> 分別是：  
> 開始詞(TR)：男孩  
> 請繼續(HP)：不會向你求饒  
> 停止燈號(HP)：狗  
> 放緩最後沒有用上
> 
> (認真的想著這種車到底算不算是一種祝賀啊，一邊懷疑人生一邊放飛自我⋯)


End file.
